Always with u
by naturegirl99
Summary: What happens when jealousy ensues between Kapil-Sumona?
1. Chapter 1

26 year old Sumona sighed as she clutched her could not understand why she was she knew was,at this moment,she was feeling self-disgust,confusion and a sense of desperately wished her mother was there to console recounted what had happened-

It was a normal day,and work was going on to ensure that the shooting of Comedy Nights With Kapil went entered the sets for the rehersal before the actual shooting and noticed,the entire team,including Kapil and,their creative director,Preeti Simoes were already there."Come on over!" Kapil and Preeti waved to her to join them,and she did,pleased and thankful to be able to spend some time with two of her best friends."Whats up,guys?"she asked them.  
"We are planning some changes in the script."-Kapil said.  
"What changes?"she asked.  
"We are going to include Preeti in the act,she will play my girlfriend,and you have to act all jealous and there will be some romance between Preeti and me." Kapil replied.  
"Its really cool,isnt it? i always wanted to act!Being always behind the camera is so boring!"Preeti chirped.  
For some reason,she was a bit surprised,and a little bit in shock too."Uh,yes! it will really will be fun,Preetz!"she said in what she hoped was a convincing tone .Shecouldnt understand why she wasnt happy,Preeti was her best friend,and acting with her should be fun!

"Sumon,u look disturbed,is anything the matter?"Kapil asked,putting a hand on was so caring! "I am fine, dont worry!"he nodded,still not convinced."Ok,we will shoot in a short are your lines."He glanced over the lines,and could feel a lump in her had to act all jealous,possessive and in love with Kapil,while he would romance Preeti in front of her,singing songs,flirting,holding hands,and the , just would do nothing but make her feel was worried that she would play her part way too well! "Hello?Earth to Sumona!"she found both kapil and preeti staring at managed a weak smile."The script is great!" she said to both of them." Ok,go to your vanity van and practice worry,we will make bittoo jealous too!Girl power should be everywhere!Thats why,we have Karan coming over!We have not scripted his part,u guys will have to do it on the spot!"Preeti told the pair of them.

Sumona brightened up a was her best friend,apart from Kapil and him being there would make it easier for her to deal with this!  
Kapil noticed her change of expression at Karan's name and frowned ever so slightly."Why didnt you tell me he would be there?"He asked Preeti."It would have ruined the surprise!"she said"Go practice,Sumon."She nodded and turned to leave,but as she did,she noticed Kapil kissing preeti's forhead and swallowed a lump in her throat and continued towards her van.  
(End of flashback) So here she was,gearing for what was going to be a real challenge,and coming to terms with her emotional feelings for Kapil,trying to be happy for him and preeti,and ,she continued to short,she was an emotional ,she heard a knock on her hurriedly wiped her tears and went to open it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo!" she was relieved when she saw the grinning face of karan standing outside her van. Laughing,she launched herself into his arms,and he hugged her tight."ahem!"  
As they quickly pulled apart,sumona noticed kapil standing there with an expression which was hard to read. "Whats the matter?"she asked. " Here,lets practice our 's lines will be on the spot,but WE will have to ,lets start."He said. "k",she said. So they rehearsed,and sumona tried hard not to break down when kapil flirted with preeti,and when she had to be jealous and he mocked her jealousy,and her too. She didnt mind his insults usually,but today the circumstances were different.

Trying to bail her out of that situation,Karan said"Awesome acting!"She was so relieved,she hugged him patted her,and said in her ear"Par kuch zyada hi natural tha" she rolled with laughter at 's expression could anyone make sumona laugh apart from him? He thought. So , withourt thinking he reached out and seperated them."bus,bus,Bahut ho gaya.."Everyone stared at him."Uh,i mean,chalo practice karte hain,break bahut ho gaya"He silently grinned. The rest of the practice went on smoothly,with the 4 of them occaisonally ending up laughing hard at Kapil's unexpected was pleased that he still had the same effect on Sumona,who laughed the hardest at his ,take that, thought,with a satisfied one can make her laugh hard but me.

Before it was time for the actual shoot,they all went to rest in the big backstage was adding final touches to her came upto her,putting his arm around her."Whats up?"she asked,startled."Nothing,i just wanted to spend time with u,considering we have been so ,u have been busy,with thought but didnt he noticed her face,and knew something was up."Are u mad at me?"He asked,making a puppy dog hated always had to forgive him when he did that."No,im not after that face."She said,grinning at grinned back and squeezed her."It almost time for the shoot."He nodded,swallowing a was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello and welcome to comedy nights!"Kapil announced,and the studio burst with began in the usual trademark manner,sending everyone in splits,taking potshots at the audience,&amp;introducing the theme for the day-Jealousy in love and cheating in relationships.

After that,it was time for the came on stage,and kapil started flirting in his sung the song-'Tera hone laga hoon' for audience swooned over his voice&amp;their crackling then"Sharma ji!"Sumona's voice echoed everywhere. What followed was this-

"Ye aap kya kar rahe hain?Mere hote hue isse flirt?Kyu?"-Sumona  
"Arre to kya ho gaya? waise bhi ye tumse zyada sundar hai!come babes."Kapil puts an arm around preeti.  
"Aap ko meri koi kadar nahi.."Sumona's voice starts to this,Karan jumps on the stage immediately,and puts an arm around Sumona,who thankfully leans on held her tight,and then mouthed some and preeti just is glaring at karan.  
He jumps between the two of them and says in bittoo style-"Kya chal raha hai idhar?"  
Sumona grins,enjoying his jealousy immensely."Arre to kya ho gaya? waise bhi ye aap se zyada handsome hai!"she is taken stares into her eyes, ,the entire set,everything disappears,its only the 2 of stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Preeti and Karan clear their throats."Ahem.. mujhe lagta hai humein pati-patni ke beech nahi aana chahiye,hai na Preeti?"Karan says.  
Preeti says"Sahi baat hai.. chalo hum log hi mil jate hain!" "Ha..awesome! chalo chalte hain"saying so,karan and preeti leave,and karan slowly squeezes sumona's hand and gives her a big smile before and sumona do the wrapping up of the are drawn.

(Backstage happenings)Kapil and sumona sit alone,as they are always last to sumona is sipping tea,she notices kapil staring at her.  
"Kya hua?" she asks.  
"Kya hua? jaise tumhe kuch pata hi nahi.. wo karan tumse itna chipak kyu raha tha? jaise ki tum uski girlfriend ho?mere haath lag jaye bas wo kabhi.."  
Sumona grins and says-"Tumse kya matlab?Tumhe to preeti pasand hai na?"  
"Y do u think so?"kapil asks."because u were flirting with her."she replies."So what? she is just a frnd.. nothing else.I.."

"You what?"sumona says"  
"Kuch nahi,rehne do..jao karan ke saath."Kapil starts to leave but she clutches his hand tight."U dont know how it felt to see ur love flirt with someone else..i love u,and only was only helping me deal with im happy for u&amp; ."  
Kapil just stares at her,and then suddenly,widout warning,crashes his lips on is shocked at 1st but then she starts to kiss him ,after a long time,when they pull back,kapil says"I love u,and only else." "I love u much!"she smiles and kisses her again..suddenly,they hear ,they see karan and preeti grinning."Finally!" they say."U know,this is not fair"Kapil and Sumona say.  
"Everything's fair!"Preeti chirps.  
Laughing,they joined their friends for a group tightens his hold on sumona,and she feels safe bcoz his arms are the safest place in the world.


End file.
